


卧室

by kuku129



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku129/pseuds/kuku129
Summary: 金知元不动声色地咽了口唾沫。
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	卧室

金知元不动声色地咽了口唾沫。

眼前屏幕里的几具肉体翻滚到了一起，他连手指头都不敢挪一下，只敢用余光瞄到身边的男孩好像也是一动没动。

昨天的金知元一定做梦都想不到，今天的自己竟然正和具晙会一起坐在自己房间的地毯上对着眼前电脑屏幕里的3p色情片目不转睛，而这一切都归功于队友在宿舍角落里搜寻到的一枚神奇U盘。音响里传出的每一声呻吟都能让这个房间里的气温再上升一度，金知元喉结滚动，试图打破宁静。

“……前辈的口味原来是这样的啊。“金知元清清嗓子。

“哥之前没看过这种吗？不止两个人的。”具晙会却听起来像是在聊中午的鸡块炒年糕。

金知元欲盖弥彰，“你看过很多？”

“都这个年纪了，谁没看过啊。”

男孩子在地毯上换了个坐姿，双膝抵住下巴，语气平常，“虽然不知道为什么哥会叫我来，本来以为会很尴尬的，但是谢谢了。”

金知元下意识点点头，却更坐立不安，电脑里传出的动静更大了，他抬眼看见具晙会发红的耳尖，一句“要喝点吗？”没经过他的大脑就说出了口。

他逃去厨房拿啤酒，恨不得把脑袋塞进冰箱里冷静一会儿，回房间的路上平稳了呼吸才进去坐下，打开易拉罐递过去，片子里的几个人动静稍微小了点，一看是正忙着口交，而此时耳朵捕捉到具晙会咽下啤酒的声音都像是有点什么暗示。

转了转脖子，金知元正好对上男孩的眼睛，黝黑的眼珠和颤动的睫毛，电脑里很识趣地又开始热闹，甜腻的呻吟婉转出来，他看见具晙会舔了舔嘴唇，沾着酒液亮晶晶的。

金知元顾不上别的了，直接凑上去咬住具晙会的嘴，手指摸索着拉开领口，想着看到那颗脖侧的痣。半晌松开，又趁着对方发呆的空档直接伸手拉开那条三线黑色运动裤腰的抽绳，抓住裤根就往下扯。

这时具晙会才醒过来开始挣扎，但金知元的手掌已经覆上对方腿间隔着内裤抚动起来，也许是看片的原因明显已经半勃，男孩在粗喘中渐渐放弃踢动，金知元顺势双膝跪在那两条白花花的肉大腿两侧，手指钻进内裤边缘，完全控制住已经坚硬的性器，最后又低下头咬住具俊会的嘴唇。

疼，听到男孩从唇齿相交间模模糊糊地说，金知元松开牙齿，却加快了手上的动作，接着又弯下腰，手掌稳住具晙会的腿根，低头顺势含住那根已经被自己折磨了一会儿的性器头部。

他闭上眼，用力摁住对方慌忙挣动的身体，听觉变得更加敏感，电脑里的人们已经懒得发出粉饰的呻吟，只传出带着疲惫的肉体拍打声，金知元把头埋得更深了点，在喉头被压迫的时候努力吞咽，两腮陷进去，立刻感觉到身下人的腰狠狠地弹动了几下，发出短促的呻吟后拖出尾音。他睁眼，看见具俊会抽动的小腹，目光朝上，他看见具俊会湿润的脸颊。

他们又对上眼神，金知元眨眨眼，挪了膝盖一屁股坐在具俊会还在抖的大腿面上，手掌又去包住沾满自己唾液的那根轻轻摩挲。金知元好硬，裤裆正鼓着一大包，但他不想动自己，只是伸另一只手去擦男孩湿润的眼眶，又把大拇指按上那双正要张开的嘴唇。

“哥，要我帮你吗？”

金知元摇了摇头，却接着将手指埋进具晙会的唇间，搅动着直到看不见指根。


End file.
